


【Evanstan】I'm Telling You Some Secrets

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 現實向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 今天看了Ｂ站的「七年之熟」，看到Chris說Sebby不會保守秘密時，突然腦洞大開，為什麼在羅素爸爸口中的守密高手，在Chris口中卻一點都不會保密呢？今日的「走近桃包」為你詳細解謎XDDDD偽現實向喔！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 今天看了Ｂ站的「七年之熟」，  
> 看到Chris說Sebby不會保守秘密時，突然腦洞大開，  
> 為什麼在羅素爸爸口中的守密高手，在Chris口中卻一點都不會保密呢？  
> 今日的「走近桃包」為你詳細解謎XDDDD
> 
> 偽現實向喔！

「Sebastian啊，他總是乖巧又安靜，而且很會保守秘密。」Russo導演在接受訪談時很肯定的這麼說。

全好萊塢都知道不是嗎？Sebastian口風非常緊，跟他說的事情，不管是多麼驚人的秘密，也絕不會從他嘴裡流出去。當初理髮師如果把「國王有個驢耳朵」的秘密告訴Sebastian而不是告訴河邊的蘆葦，現在根本不會有人知道原來國王的耳朵是驢耳朵呢！

Sebastian是全美國最好的守密人，這是好萊塢公認的事實。

 

傍晚五點，Sebastian站在停車場裡，跟剛剛一起錄影的女演員Minnie Damon聊著天。

「⋯⋯所以就是這樣，很誇張對吧？」自從她前天在片場得知了這個大八卦後，一直憋在心裡誰也不敢說，深怕秘密流傳出去後掀起大波瀾，好不容易熬到今天要跟Sebastian一起錄影，Minnie終於找到傾聽的對象。  
「真的難以置信。」Sebastian同意，同時輕輕搖了搖頭。  
「哎，有人能聽我說這件事真是太好了，一直放在心裡真是憋死我了。」Minnie把提在手上的包甩上肩頭，露出燦爛的笑容：「我早聽說你是好萊塢最會保守秘密的人，今天遇到你實在太棒了。這件事千萬不能流出去喔！」  
「那當然。」Sebastian從口袋掏出鑰匙，問：「有人來接你嗎？要不要載妳一程？」  
「不用啦，我的車已經等在門口了，下次再見啦。」Minnie對Sebastian揮了揮手，瀟灑地轉身離去。

 

回家的路上遇上洛杉磯大堵車的時段，好不容易踏進家門已經快要七點了。Sebastian打開大門，一股濃郁的食物香味從廚房的方向飄了出來。

「我回來了！」Sebastian一邊脫鞋，一邊在玄關大喊。  
『Sebby！！我煮了超好吃，好吃到你會流眼淚的義大利麵！！快來！！』男性的聲音從廚房傳過來，Sebastian穿上拖鞋，啪啪啪的小跑步往廚房而去。  
「什麼義大利麵？」他站在廚房門口好奇地張望著。  
在這兩人的小家庭中，今天剛好是另一個人的休假日。穿著隨性、頭髮有幾根亂翹、鬍子也沒剃出一個型的深棕髮男子從鍋子前面走過來，他手裡的鍋鏟中有一小卷黑色的面條，他舉起手遞到Sebastian嘴邊：『墨魚義大利麵！』  
Sebastian乖乖張嘴把鍋鏟裡的面條一口吃下，那屬於海洋的特殊鹹味隨著彈性極佳的面條竄入他口中，迅速佔領了他所有味蕾。  
「好吃！」Sebastian把面條全吞下去後，大力稱讚著，男子得意洋洋的笑了起來：『那當然。』  
「不過Chris，你忘了做一件事，我一踏進門就發現了。」Sebastian收起笑容，故意一臉嚴肅的說。  
『什麼？』Chris疑惑的皺起眉，Sebastian的食指在自己唇上點了點：「歡迎回家吻呢？」

 

如願以償得到一個甜蜜的深吻，Sebastian眨著亮晶晶的眼睛跟在Chris背後轉來轉去，迫不及待要跟他說今天自己遇到了些什麼事。

「我早上去GQ拍下期封面照時，遇到了上次我們在Benz家的派對上見過的那個編輯，Claire Farrel，紅色短髮，個子很嬌小那個你記得嗎？」Sebastian把Chris盛好的盤子端出了廚房，一邊說：「她說她要跳槽到GQ了，但是暫時還不能公告大眾，因為她跟前一個雜誌社有點糾紛，他們還在周旋，要確定紛爭解決了才能正式發佈人事異動。」  
『是喔，但還是應該先恭喜她？』Chris遞了一支叉子給Sebastian，兩人愉快的開始大快朵頤。  
「對，她說GQ是她的夢想嘛！」Sebastian吃了一口墨魚面，口齒含混不清的又說：「今天幫我拍照的攝影師也是老熟人，Dolores Radcliffe，她跟Claire已經秘密交往三年，最近終於決定要公開了。」  
『你上次不是說她們兩個家裡都反對？』  
「Dolores說她父親態度鬆動了⋯⋯」

 

「Lulu Rainbow告訴我他們樂團正在考慮解散。」Sebastian一邊洗碗一邊繼續說，Chris站在他旁邊擦碗，兩人合作無間，動作飛快地解決為數不多的碗盤。  
『不會吧？他們不是才剛跟Sony簽下一個大合約？』  
「沒簽成，談判失敗了。」Sebastian關上烘碗機，設定好時間：「Lulu說團員內部因為這次失敗起了很大的糾紛，可能走不下去。」  
『那真可惜，我挺喜歡他們的歌耶！你上次給我聽的那首叫什麼來著？「Come On Barbie Girl」？還有「Changing My Clothes」也不錯⋯⋯』

 

「我吃完午餐要離開時在餐廳瞄到Elsa Miller和Tim Goldstein，他們居然在一起了！Elsa上次跟我說Tim在追她，還跟我說是秘密不能傳出去，也才上禮拜的事耶！」Sebastian打開櫃子搬出前一天晚上他跟Chris沒拚完的拼圖，Chris從手裡的水果盤插起一塊蘋果遞到Sebastian嘴邊。  
『Elsa不是說她對Tim沒興趣？』  
「對呀，她心變得真快，不可思議。」

 

「我跟你說，Minnie說這件事絕對不能讓別人知道，我今天下午跟她一起錄影時她說的。」Sebastian舒服的蜷在Chris懷裡，享受Chris溫柔的替他吹乾頭髮。  
『什麼事？』  
「號稱籌備了十年的那部『殺手外傳三部曲』聽說吹了，最大金主跟導演撕破臉。」  
『為什麼？』  
「這有點八卦⋯⋯」Sebastian鑽進被窩，等著Chris也躺了下來後，鑽進他懷中等Chris的手摟住他的腰，眨著眼小聲說：「Minnie說金主交往了七年，準備夏天要結婚的男友外遇了，對象就是導演。聽說被抓包的過程不是很好看⋯⋯」  
『嘖嘖，真是亂七八糟。』  
「對呀，好離譜。」Sebastian閉上眼，打了個小呵欠：「今天又得知了好多事情，講了一晚上。你不能跟別人說喔！」  
『那當然，我怎麼可能把你告訴我的事情告訴別人。』Chris在Sebastian額頭輕吻：『我是你的「秘密金庫」啊！晚安了我的小情報員。』

 

『我會先救Seb。』當被問到「Anthony和Sebastian同時被九頭蛇綁走，你會先救誰？」時，Chris肯定的說。  
「為什麼？我更好玩啊兄弟！應該先救我！」Anthony大聲抗議。  
『因為⋯⋯因為⋯⋯』Chris憋著笑說：『Seb太不會保守秘密了，一下子就全說了，我得先把他救出來才行。』  
Sebastian揚起笑容，眯起雙眸偷偷瞪了Chris一眼。

 

我那麼愛你，怎麼會對你有秘密？


End file.
